


Far Cry 5 Smut

by PanSexual_AntiHero



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Beating, Breaking, Choking, Dom/sub Play, Dubious Consent, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Forced Threesome, Knifeplay, Rape, Threesome - F/M/M, Violent Sex, dubcon, giving in
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-04-26 20:00:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 23,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14409537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PanSexual_AntiHero/pseuds/PanSexual_AntiHero
Summary: These are different scenarios in which the Seed brothers rape my female deputyWelcome to my weird, kinky ass' fantasies about the Seeds~





	1. Caged Animal

**Author's Note:**

> This does have graphic violence and rape so of course trigger warning!  
> Otherwise, enjoy

 

I had just finished helping Hurk get back his dad’s car. Guy was a royal prick, but Hurk seemed like a nice enough guy. A little uh.. Lacking in smarts, but he was sweet. More open minded than his father who called me an ‘Obama-Loving, Lib-tard’, but he wouldn’t let Hurk back inside to sleep in his bed till we got that truck. It was getting cold out, and I couldn’t leave him like that. Once done, I was on my way back to my Baby, she was a blue 1967 Chevrolet Camaro. Scratched up from all the road battles and car chases I’ve gotten in with the Peggies. I had an old white dream catcher hung on my mirror, and my little Mario figurine that had been super glued to the dash. I’ve had Baby since I first took over Fall’s End. I had to super glue Mario because he would fly off when I took sharp turns while runnin’ from Peggies..

Once I got away from Hurk’s, and a short walk down the dirt road to Baby, I heard my walkie pick something up. "The human brain is a fascinating thing. Once you start poking around in there, It's surprising what you can get it to do under the right circumstances... You're familiar with the term "classical conditioning", right, Deputy?" I looked down as Jacob's voice spoke, and I furrowed my brows as I thought about our past "visits". The challenges he would give me, killing as fast I could in order to escape. "It's when a conditioned stimulus.. say a song.. leads to a reflexive response.. in this case to train..to kill.. to sacrifice.. My men are coming for you, and there’s nowhere for you to run, my Pet.” My face fell at this and I roared Baby to life and began hauling ass, trying to get as far away as possible. He always caught me, but I’d never stop running. My window shattered as a Cult truck slammed into me, I looked up at them and felt a sharp pain in my neck. I knew I’d been caught, and slammed on my breaks as to not crash. I was pulled out of the car, and the world around me faded to black.

I came to and saw that I was laying down, staring up at bars and wood panels. I turned to push myself up, I scrambled back with a gasp as I saw the man in the cage with me getting eaten by a Judge. "Seven days." Jacob's voice spoke, and I snapped my head to the right, seeing him sitting in front of my cage. He was lit up by the barrels of fire around us in the dark of night. "Aw, you must be hungry." I was, starving in fact, and quite literally. Hunger pains erupted throughout my entire abdomen, twisting, and writhing with every breath I took. The pain crawled in the back of my throat, begging for the satisfaction of a meal. I wouldn't admit it out loud to him though. Pratt set down a bowl in my cage, when i looked down it was mashed up meat that didn't look hardly cooked at all. There were little parts that were cooked, but it was like they cooked it for about a minute, chopped it up, and then threw it into the bowl. I wanted to refuse to show weakness.. but I couldn't... If I didn't eat something, my body would eat away at itself and I would die.. So, despite my hope for pride, I crawled over and grabbed the oddly sweet tasting meat by the handfuls and ate it like an animal.

"Did you know it takes ten days for civilization to collapse? Yup.." I looked up at him, Pratt took out a bowie knife, and began... shaving him, cleaning up where his neck was. I wiped my hands off on my muddy jeans before leaning up, holding onto the rusting metal bars.. "You take away a man's basic need, and he'll revert to his primordial instincts in just ten days. Ah, it's a difficult thing to understand unless you've lived it." I watched as Pratt shaved him, looking as he gently shaved near his jugular. He could slit his throat, but we wouldn't make it far at all. Jacob knew that, and so did Pratt. So Jacob wasn't worried, and Pratt made no move.. "I was in Iraq during the first Gulf War." He started, and I looked down to the camon cargo coat, his name stitched onto it, dog tags hung from his neck. "Eighty-Second airborne. All Americans. Hoo-Rah. One night, There was an ambush.." He moved away from Pratt who set the knife down before circling around to clean Jacob's hands.

"Me and this guy named Miller got separated from the unit. No food. No radio. nearest base.." He trailed off in thought, "Two hundred clicks to the south.. So we just start walkin'" He said as he took the water tin from Pratt. "Well, by the third day, I knew we were lost. Day six..ran out of water. You know what that's like, dontcha? Difficult to swallow.." He asked before drinking from it, and it was.. I couldn't help but stare as he did so, my throat burning from dehydration, my lips chapped to the point they would stick together, and hurt if I tried to move them apart without licking the inside of them first.. As Jacob finished his swallow he looked to me and spit the water at my face, I flinched but licked it from my lips out of instinct. His lips twitched as he watched me before fully turning to me in his seat, waving Pratt off. He hesitated moment before leaving me in the night with Jacob, all on our own side from the dead man in my cage, and the wolf in the neighboring..

"On the seventh day, Miller's legs started going all wonky. Did you know your brain starts to eat at your muscles in order to survive?" Yes, I did know that. But I couldn't muster the strength to speak.. "That's why you've gotten so goddamn skinny.." I looked down at myself and found that I had in fact lost a good amount of fat, and muscle mass. Enough to notice my ribs poking out slightly through my dirty purple tank top that stuck to my skin. "Now, by the eighth day.. The wolves were closing in." He started, and I heard a faint growling sound in the cage next to us.. "And I looked at Miller, and I could tell we're as good as dead. And I accepted that. And in that acceptance came clarity. You see.. I wasn't just looking at Miller." He spoke, leaning closer in, he stood, and grabbed me. I was pulled to my feet with ease, and looked up at Jacob as I weakly held the bars. "I was looking at an opportunity. It wasn't something I wanted.. It was something I had to do.." Oh God... I looked down at the bowl and gagged slightly as he let me go, "It was... It was my test. You see, Miller's sacrifice wasn't about me getting out of that desert. It was about bringing me here." Jacob spoke as he grabbed the little wooden wind up box, I moved further away, stumbling back to fall on my knees, legs weak and “wonky.” "No!" I spoke weakly, "Jacob, please..!" I spoke, I was sick of that little game, the same. _damn_.thing, getting me used to killing people without question. "Jacob.. I'll do anything. Please,don't make me do that again.."

 I realized the mistake in my words when he looked at me with a dark gleam in his eye. “Oh? Anything? Are you really so desperate, Pet?” I looked up at him in fear as he spoke, but nodded anyways. He stopped winding the box, and set it back on the table. “And why are you refusing your conditioning?” I looked down, “I am weak..” I muttered as the red faded from my vision, and he nodded, crouching down, “Exactly.. Do you know what I have to do? I must punish you for being weak, Pet. Are you sure that’s what you want? Punishment over your training?” I look up at him from my position on the ground, every muscle in my body screamed for me to let it all go, and just deal with the conditioning. My thoughts of what he was conditioning me into however, pushed me to fight. I nodded slowly, weakly as he looked at me. He sighed, shaking his head as if disappointed with me as he stood up. He moved to the cage door, and unlocked it while keeping eye contact with me before he pushed the door open. I looked up at him as he closed the door, and it locked with a click behind him. He walked around me, a predator circling his prey. I was weak, my muscles burned, and I could barely keep my arms holding me up. My clothes were ripped, and dirty, I was barefoot and my long nude blonde locks were still pulled back in a braid, but a great portion of it was pulled out of place. Wet, and muddy from laying on the ground. Stained with dirt and blood, I felt like a wounded, and literal caged animal as Jacob stalked around me.

He stepped in front of me, and reached out to stroke my cheek, he did it so gently I could guess his next move. Sure enough he reeled his arm back and punched me in the nose. Blood gushed down my face as I screamed in pain. Jacob let out a low hum of satisfaction before he kicked me onto the ground. I whimpered as I smacked into the mud, and felt Jacob sit on my hips. He was straddling me, and had my wrists tucked under his knees to hold me in place. He grabbed me harshly by the jaw, and I could already feel the bruises taking form as he leaned over. I heard the metallic clanking of the bowl before Jacob was shoving fist fulls of the meat into my mouth. He clamped his hand over my mouth to prevent me from coughing it up, he tightened his grip, and plugged my nose in the process. “Swallow it.” He growled as I kicked my legs weakly, mud caking my feet as I did so. “Swallow. It. now.” he growled once more, and I swallowed it as tears ran down my cheek. It looked like chopped up beef, but tasted like sweetened pork..  
Salty, yet had a hint of sweetness..

I kept myself from vomiting the moment he removed his hand, not wanting to risk pissing him off. He smiled down at me as I coughed, and wheezed in air beneath him. “You know, Joseph thinks you’re special..” He started as he held my jaw, forcing me to look up at him, “And I’m beginning to see why. You’re very loyal, devoted, yes?” I nodded slightly, and he grinned, rubbing one cheek with his thumb. “Of course, you are.. But you’ve chosen the wrong side. You should be loyal to Eden’s Gate, to all of us, to Joseph. To me.” I looked up at him, and felt my breathing fluctuate at this, and he noticed too, looking down at my chest as it rose and fell quickly. He seemed to enjoy the way that I reacted as he slid his hand up my tank top and gently placed his hand over my heart, closing his eyes as he felt the rapid pulsing. I felt my cheeks burn with fear, and slight embarrassment as he had his hand placed right under my breast. My chest being rather large, it made it to where his fingers were tucked between my breast, and my rib cage.

There was nothing sexual in the way he was touching me, it was sadistic in nature until he noticed my heart rate picking up even more. He opened his steel blue eyes to look down at me, the shade darkening in the pale moonlight. As he felt it pick up in pace, he slid his hand up, and into my bra. I gasped slightly as he roughly grabbed my chest, squeezing it tight. “My brother, John.. He thinks your sin is Wrath… No..” He muttered as he slowly leaned down close to my face, “I think it would be Lust.” I let out a shaky sob as I kicked my legs out, trying to turn over and crawl away. Jacob growled and grabbed my upper arm, yanking me back to lay flat down. He pinned my arm down with a vice grip, and I could feel the bruise in the shape of him molding into me as he slipped the sleak knife from his belt, and held it to my throat. I gasped shakily and bit my lip to silence my sobbing, trying to still myself as the cool blade touched my skin softly. When I was as still as I could be, Jacob traced the back of the blade along my cleavage. He trailed it down my abdomen, to my hips at the edge of my tank before slicing it off of me. I struggled against him once the knife was sat down. I bucked my hips weakly attempting to escape. Jacob grabbed me by the throat, lifted me up and slammed me back down onto the ground. I coughed, rolling slightly as my vision went in and out in blurs.

I whined in pain as he tore my bra off of me, and gripped into my chest tightly. As he did so, I could feel the mud dirtying my cream white skin, his hands dirtying me with his presents. It was cold out, I was muddy, and wet. My skin was cold, my dusty rose nipples hardened at the rough contact. He rubbed his thumb over the bud as I wiggled weakly under him as I saw him grin down at me. He moved himself down and I sobbed more as he did so, trying in vain to kick out. He tugged on the button of my cargo pants and popped it off. He tugged at them til they unzipped and he tore downwards, splitting the fabric to ripple to my inner thighs. I whined as I attempted to push myself upwards, to get away from him. He grabbed me by the ankle and yanked me towards him. I squealed as he did so, he grabbed the opposite leg by the thigh and flipped me onto my stomach. I heard a metallic rattling, and a cool metal was coiled around my wrists, and over the middle to make sort of shackles. Jacob clipped a padlock on the chain as he held me down, my face dirtied by the ground. He reached between my legs, making me whimper as he brushed my inner thigh before ripping my pants further. My pants were now split all the way. Jacob then tore towards the left to create a hole in the jeans, exposing more of my skin. I still struggled against him as he did so, refusing to make this easy for him, no matter how weak I was.

He let out an angered sigh before he stood up. I froze for a moment before trying to get up. Jacob hummed before kicking me in the ribs. I gasped, wheezing in air before screaming horsley in pain. He kicked my onto my back before kicking my other rib cage. He kicked me a few times before stepping on the bruising area, pressing down into the cracked, and broken ribs with increasing pressure. I whined in pain, but found that I could not move. I could barely breathe without sharp pains rippling my body. Once Jacob saw that I wasn’t moving, he looked down at me, panting before he knelt back down. He swiped his thumb across my lip, collecting blood off of it with a smile. I whined as he showed me the blood before smearing it into my cheek. I wiggled slightly before spitting up at him without thinking.. Jacob was not pleased by this. He whipped his cheek before grabbing my upper arm and forcing me onto my stomach. I gasped in pain as the pressure of him sitting on my upper thighs pressed me down.

He moved my dirtied slate blue underwear to the side before forcing two fingers inside of me. My insides burned at the intrusion, Jacob groaned at the feeling before he leant down. He pulled his fingers halfway out and spit on them. He once again shoved the digits into me, slick and cold this time. His saliva allowed him to slip in and out of me easily as I whined. My arms chained up, and my legs pinned down, the only struggle I could put up was thrashing and wiggling, which only caused my ribs to crunch and groan from inside of me. So, I made no struggle as he touched me. Jacob turned his fingers inside of me to where his thumb could move to rub my clit. I gasped at the contact with the sensitive area while he continued moving inside of me. A white hot feeling coiled in the pit of my stomach as he rubbed me, I was involuntarily jerking forward, trying to escape his touch. He held my thigh open from tightening around his hand to still him. Forcing me to put up with what he was doing to me, and I could feel my shaky breath rattling in my breasts with shivers. In my crying I could heard faint moaning as my body reacted to him pushing on my weak spot inside of me. I whined as I tried to silence the moans. This only caused Jacob to rub the spot inside of me with more pressure. I moaned shakily as my insides grew red hot while the feeling in my stomach burned like dry ice was resting in it.

Jacob slowly pulled his fingers out, leaning down he spit on my entrance before he rubbed against me. When I realized it wasn’t his fingers violating me anymore I began kicking out again. He sighed and grabbed the back of my head, slamming me down onto the ground, my nose let out a sickening crack as he did so before letting me go. I screamed at the pain of my now broken nose as tears poured down my cheeks, causing my eyes to burn as the sweat and dirt got in them. I squeezed my eyes shut in an attempt to make it stop when I felt Jacob rub against me once again. I whined weakly, but was too afraid to move this time. He pushed forward and slipped inside of me with a groan. I let out a high whimper as he stretched me out painfully without stopping till he pushed deep inside of me. There was a slight struggle as my body tried to keep him out of me, but Jacob pulled back and rammed deeper. He forced his way past the tightest part of my insides and bruised me with his rough thrusts. I whined shakily as he picked up his pace, ramming into me more quickly, more violent with every snap of his hips. Jacob had one hand clawed into my hip, and the other was firmly holding me down by the back of my neck as my head laid to the side so I could breath, and not crush my already broken nose.

Twigs in the mud dug into the skin my my breasts, and between my ribs. The pain was nothing to what Jacob had beaten into my body, but the bites of the twigs as they stabbed into me only furthered the feeling of helplessness. I didn’t even have the power to move away from twigs stabbing into my skin. Jacob leaned down with a growl, my insides had grown tight in an effort to push him out. He gripped into my hips, and I could feel another hand shaped bruise in my future. He let go of the back of my neck and stroked my hair back, moving it to expose my face. I kept my eyes sealed shut as he leaned in, slowly licking up my cheek to my ear. His hot breath tickled me, the heat of his tongue gave me goosebumps as he licked up my ear before biting my lobe. I let out a weak moan as he did so. I could feel a small grin crawl across his face at the sound, and he bit into me harder. I whined and he moved up to the top of my ear, and nibbled on it. I flinched with a soft moan and moved away, turning my head into the ground. He gripped into my hair and yanked my head to the side to expose my ear again. He bit down harshly on the top of my ear, and I let out a scream, and shaky moan when he pulled away. He nipped along my neck till he reached the space where my neck and shoulder blade connected above my collar bone. He sucked at the spot as I moaned before he bit into it. He sucked my skin into his teeth, and I could feel the territorial mark blooming onto my skin as he pulled away with a slight pop of my flesh.

Jacob stretched my neck out to look at the mark, and I could only faintly see the grin through my loose hair, my braid now more down than up. Jacob snapped his hips in a more harsh manner that caused me to scream as he held one of my upper thighs open to give him easy access without me moving away to make him slip out. As he rammed into me, he moved his hand to grip into my shoulder. I thought he was just simply holding me down in place until he pressed his thumb into the dark hickey he’d left in my neck. The sensitive area pulsed as pain shocked through me. Jacob pulled out of me suddenly and I thought he was going to dirty me with cum, but he grabbed me by the hair, and yanked me to stand. He unlocked the chains, and they thumped into the dirt loudly. I followed as he guided me to be slammed into the bars of the cage before he lifted me up, and wrapped my legs around his hips before he slid inside of me with ease. I whined as I gripped into his tan camo army coat weakly as not to fall limp in his hold. I whined as my back was harshly pressed into the bars, my shoulder blade pressing into one with extreme pain. Jacob grasped each of my thin wrists before bringing them above my head, and held them with one large hand. His left arm was unaccounted for as he slammed himself inside of me. I could feel the white hot burning sensation flowing throughout my body, which meant I would snap at any moment.

I couldn’t stop my body’s reaction to the way Jacob was destroying my insides. Forcing the feeling to explode out of me, giving him the satisfaction of knowing he had broken me. I tried to stop myself, but Jacob seemed dead set on forcing it out of me. The more I tried to stop it, the more intense the burn got.. I felt my breathing fluctuate, my eyes rolled back, and what felt like my whole soul floated out of my body as I let out a whimper. Jacob let got of my arm, slapping me across the face as his hip movements became sloppy, and without a rhythm. I moaned weakly as he slapped across my jaw once more before gripping into my throat as I gasped. He cut my air off, and my whole body became even more sensitive as it had before. Everything around me felt suddenly very distant, sound began to fade away, and my body felt like melting ice cream. Not everything would register with my brain, so it made every little touch more intense. His own cargo pants rubbing against my thighs, the feeling of his chest pressed into mine, and my arms jerking against his shoulders as he pressed into me. When he let go of my throat, everything hit me at once, with a gasp I felt the white hot feeling explode. My vision when stark white as my eyes rolled back into my skull while Jacob continued to move inside of my slick insides as they coiled around him. Jacob stilled inside of me ask he groaned in a shaky manner, and I felt fear pang in my chest as I balled a fist up, and tried my hardest to push him away from me as hot cum leaked out of me. I whined as hot tears fell from my bright blue-green hazel eyes.

Jacob pulled out, panting as he looked at me, he kissed me roughly. I heard a familiar sound and snapped my eyes open to Jacob holding the wooden music box. I cried, screaming at him about the deal we had. Jacob just laughed before letting me go, causing me to drop onto the ground painfully like a rag doll. I growled as red flooded my vision as Jacob exited the cage before turning to his left. “Enjoy the show, Pratt?” He chuckled to my cowering, horrified partner. I shook with rage, writhing as the red tunnel was closing in around me.

 

“That’s a good Pet, fight for your Master.”


	2. Ever the Sinner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Natural Born Sinner by In This Moment plays in the distance*

I cheered breathlessly as Nick and I killed the last Peggie, he gave me a high-five as we laughed before he let out a large sigh. “Woo! Oh, Deputy, you rock- Thanks for gettin’ the old girl back to me.” I chuckled slightly, “Not a problem, Nick.” He smiled slightly as he fist bumped me and looked back towards his house. “We gotta get goin’, I gotta get Kim out of here. Can’t stay here with these Peggies anymore.” I nodded in agreement, “I’ll help.” He smiled slightly and nodded before jogging back to his house. He went inside ahead of me and started packing their bags while I stood watch outside. "Come on, Kim. We're leavin'" Nick said as he opened the door, I turned to him and moved my AR-C over my shoulder. "No." A woman's voice, Kim's spoke as Nick set the suitcase down in front of me, "No?" He asked as he gestured me inside. "No. This is our home." Nick shook his head as he grabbed another case,"Kim, You just don't understand- " "Don't understand what?" She asked as Nick picked up a case and handed it to me, "That they're stealing our land and kidnapping our friends-" She said as she took the case from me, "And doing.. God knows what else." Nick sighed as he took two bags, "Kim.." He spoke as he set two bags outside on the porch. "Nick. Your grandfather built this place. You really want to turn your back on that?"Nick sighed, trying to walk passed her, but she stopped him, stepping in his way, "And what about all the times you talked about handing off the business to our daughter..?" He shook his head,

 "I talked about handing off the business to our _son_." She shook her head, "You've seen the ultrasound. It's a _girl_." Nick shook his head. "It was on a messy black and white tv screen," He said, and gestured to me to back him up, "You know them things ain't reliable." I chuckled softly, but wisely didn't comment. "Nick.." He sighed as he looked down at her with sad eyes, lowering to her belly before he gave a slight smile as he touched her belly. She chuckled softly, and looked to me, before she looked back at him. "I love you." Nick said, and she smiled, as did I. "Me too.." He held her on either side of her waist, rubbing her belly before he gave a sigh, "Well, Deputy. Looks like the Rye family's digging in." He said as he walked out to bring the bags back in. I chuckled softly, and helped him bring them back inside. He stopped once the last was in. "Hey, Listen, you ever need any air support, give me a holler. You and me will be like Butch and Sundance." He smiled as Kim and I exchanged looks, "Nick.. They both died at the end.."Kim said, and he looked back, "..Nah." He said as he brought the bags up stairs. Kim came to me and took my hands, "Please, take care of him.." I smiled slightly, and nodded as I gave her hands a gentle squeeze. "Of course."

 

"It's deputy hunting season!" A Peggie hollered as I got down to the end of Nick's lot. I turned to see them starting to come around and I fumbled to get my keys to Baby. "Capture! Not kill!" The voice shouted as bullet whizzed past me. "Hit her with the bliss bullets!" He said and I felt a sharp pain in my leg and shoulder before everything got fuzzy and saturated. I tried to get myself into Baby, make a run for it, I barely made it 30 feet away before my legs gave way to the Bliss. The man chuckled as he stood over me, “John’ll be happy to see you.” He said as everything faded to black, and I could feel him hoist me up onto his shoulder.

I woke up to a dark room, two men standing over me, their figures blurry. "She put up a good fight, made it further than anyone I've seen. Usually drop on the spot." The other hummed as he kicked me slightly, shaking me with his foot as I groaned. "Rise and shine, Sinner." He spoke as I moved around groggily. "Be easier to just put a bullet in her head." "That is not the will of the Father." The other shot back, and he sighed. "Take her to John. He is ready to hear her Confession." I whined in a weak protest as he grabbed me by the ankles and began dragging me away. Everything faded out again, and when I opened my eyes next I saw myself tied to a chair with rope. I struggled against the restraints, yanking on them to try and free myself in vain. I heard another voice struggling, and looked ahead to find that my contacts were missing from my eyes. My vision too blurry to see who was in here with me or where I even was. There was a small table beside me, the room was dark with only dim red lighting, and there was what looked to be a large table to my right. That was all I could gather. There was a loud mechanical slam of a door and whistling came.

The other person, who sounded to be a woman, silenced herself at the sound of the whistle. A bowl was set next to me on the small table with what looked to be a radio, and an old lamp as he walked away. I assumed it was John, and watched his blur set a tool box down on the other table and set things out, dusting the table off before he turned to me. He walked up to me with something in hand as I looked up at him while he loomed over me. "My parents" He started as he slowly slipped a pair of glasses over my eyes. "Were the first ones to teach me about the Power of Yes." It was obvious as my eyes adjusted that John had managed to get a hold of my glasses.. "One night. They took me into the kitchen.." He started as he held up a staple gun, and stapled what looked to be an american flag to the wooden paneling above the table. "And they threw me on the ground, and I experienced pain after pain, after pain, after pain, after pain-" He cut himself off by slamming the staple gun down onto the table. The action caused me to jump, and the other woman to cry. As I looked away from him, it became clear that the woman across from me was Deputy Hudson. My eyes widened at the sight of her, but John continued speaking, and I felt it wise not to ignore him..

"And when I didn't think I could take anymore. I did." He said as he grabbed something from the little part of the tool box he'd pulled out. "Something broke free inside of me." he said as he clicked the lamp on, and turned in to face me. My eyes adjusted to the brightness as the light beamed on my chest. "I wasn't scared. I was..Clear." He said as he hooked up the object to a sort of wire, and I began to realize what it was.. "I looked up at them, and I started to laugh. All I could say was... Yes." He spoke as he held the object like a pencil and I began struggling when the tattoo gun buzzed to life. He smiled at my struggle and clicked it off. "I spent my entire life looking for more things to say Yes to.." He said as he yanked me forward in the rolling chair, and tore my top open. I let out a muffled scream in the duct tape over my lips as he looked down at me. "I opened up every hole in my body.." He looked back into my eyes as he continued, "And when those were filled.. I created more." _I... I didn't even want to know_ _what he meant by that.._

"But.. it was Joseph who showed me just how selfish I was being.." He started as he dipped a sponge into the bowl, and ringed it out. "Always receiving. Alway taking.." He spoke as he cleaned off my chest, the curve of my breast inwards was soaked with water that trailed down my skin. "The best gift isn't the one you get.. It's the one you give.."He looked back down as my bra strap fell when the sponge pushed on it. "Giving.. giving takes courage.." He let out in a low rumble, "The courage..to own your sin."He let out a deep breath before he set the bowl down and moved to rip the duct tape off. He waited for my scream to stop before continuing.. "To etch it on to your flesh and carry its burden, and when you have endured -- When you have truly begin to atone -- to cut it out like a cancer, and display it for all to see. My God, that's courage." _My god, you're insane.._

"I'm going to teach you courage." He spoke as he grabbed a screwdriver. "Teach you how to say 'yes' so you can confront your weakness." His voice was slowly becoming more loud as he continued, "Confront your sin. You will swim across an ocean of pain! And emerge...Free!" He spoke, quieting as he approached me, "For only then can you truly begin to atone.." He spoke quietly as he pressed the flat head into my breast until a small cut formed, and he looked into my eyes, a dark and evil look in his own. He removed it from my chest and walked back to the table to lean on it. "So.. Who wants to go first? Hm?" My eyebrows fell slack, and I spoke without a moments hesitation. "Me! I do. Yes. Me... John, Yes." I rambled, panting and he smiled, "Yes! YES!" He laughed as he came to me, pointing to me with the screwdriver before slowly tracing my chest with it, "You're not going to regret this. I promise.. Now! Before we begin.. I think it's only proper that Deputy Hudson goes back to her room."He said as he tossed the screwdriver. "Confessions are meant to be private after all.." He said as he pushed her chair forward, stopping at me. Her eyes were stained with old mascara run tears, her hair was messy, and she has new, and fading bruises on her. 

"Shh-Shh-Shh. Shhhh...I am not here to take your life.. I'm here to give it to you." He said turning to me, and I just nodded softly, and muttered "Yes.." As Hudson shook her head in protest as she looked at me.He smiled as I said yes again, and moved to me, gently cupping my cheeks with both hands, "I'm going to open you, and pour your worst fears inside of you.." He spoke as he slipped his hands down, grabbing me by the throat as I gasped. "And as you choke. Your sins will reveal themselves." He squeezed even tighter, and grinned as I whined, "Only then will you truly understand the Power of Yes." He smiled before letting go, and I coughed, taking deep breaths. "I'll be right back, my Sinner.." Hudson let out a scream of protest as John giddily wheeled her away.

I waited a moment before I looked around. I began to push myself forward as I spotted an open doorway. I wheeled myself to it, and found a staircase. I stared at the steps and tried to work up the courage to throw myself down in hopes to escape.. When I waited too long, I heard the door open, and John sounded pissed as he shouted for me. I pushed forward and threw myself down the steps, effectively smashing the chair, and freeing me from the ropes. I whined in pain as I rolled away from the broken chair, John came running down the steps. I tried to crawl into the vent nearby, but he snatched me by the ankle, yanking me away from it. I twisted onto my back and bucked up to move my other leg so that I could kick him right between the ribs. He coughed in pain, but he started to laugh loudly as he grabbed my other ankle and began dragging me upstairs. I crattled my head in my arms to keep from knocking my head too hard onto the steps. Once at the top, I struggled against John's hold, trying my bet to get away from him. He dropped my legs with a breathy laugh before he reached down, grabbing me by my torn shirt, lifting me up to eye level with him. He had a good 7 inches on me in height, and as he held me, I floated off of the ground a bit.

"I am going to make you say Yes. We will confront your sins, and we will rid them from your body.." He looked me down in his grasp before throwing me forward, back into the room from before. I whines as I tried to crawl away from him weakly. I was grabbed by my long hair, and John dragged me as I kicked my legs out as he drug me into the room, and let me go. I rolled over and tried to get up and run. John kicked the center of my back, I whimpered in pain and fell forward onto my face. I hit my still bruised nose and John stepped on me, pressing into my spine until it popped, and felt like it may snap before he moved his foot off to step on my foot that reached for the tossed aside screwdriver from before. I whined as he ground his boot into my hand as he tsked. "My dear Sinner, you must atone. Once you have given your Confession, you will be forgiven. And this will all be over.." I whined in pain as I let out a slight cry when he forced me up. He was holding my by both of my upper arms, and lifted me up into the air and slammed me down onto the table. The tool box was set above me and I kicked out as John tried keeping me down.

He let out an angered growl, and punched me across the jaw. I gasped in pain as he held me down by the collar bone, punching me a couple more times before I went limp with pain. John was panting when he walked away from me. I could feel the entire left side of my jaw blooming with large bruises as I cried. It hurt to move, and flex my jaw in any way, so I remained where I was. John came back in, and rubbed his thumb across my jaw with a smile before he began to tie my wrist up with rope, he tossed the rope under the table, and moved to the other side. He pulled the rope out, and moved my right hand to tie to the opposite leg of the table. He then moved to tie my legs down, bounding my ankles tight against the table's legs. "Gotta make sure these are tight. You're a kicker.." He chuckled before moving to the tool box. I whined in protest as he pulled out the tattoo gun. I began to buck upwards, trying to prevent him from coming near me. "I'm going to mark you whether you sit still or not, my lovely little Sin. So, I suggest you sit still if you're trying to keep yourself from too much pain. It's just a few little letters. It has to be perfect."

I whined as I remained still, I had no way of getting away, and he was right anyways.. If I moved it would only make it worse.. "Now." He said as he cleaned my chest with the sponge once again. He dabbed it dry before blowing on the skin gently. Goosebumps crawled over my skin as his cool breath washed over me. He smiled and held my breast slight to keep the skin he wanted in view, and tight for the tattoo. He pressed the needle into my skin, and it began puncturing my flesh quickly. "My brother told me of your visit. Not the last one where you killed your dear friend Eli. The one just before." He spoke, and I furrowed my brows at the mention of Eli.. "No, the one where you refused training.." He chuckled, "You angered my brother, and he had to punish you for not cooperating. But, the strangest thing.. He said you enjoyed it." I moved my head away from him as tears pricked my eyes. "Jacob believes your sin is Lust. I believe you are driven by Wrath.. But we are not limited to one sin, of course. Your sins, they are Wrath, and Lust." He spoke as he carefully marked my skin. "Now, for you to repent, you must confess, Sinner." I looked up at him as I let out shaky breaths. 

"Tell me of your blood lust, and your..." He looked down my body as he hummed, "Need for another's touch." I swallowed before biting my lip in pain when he pressed the gun down. "Confess." I whined, and looked up at him. "Confess what? Every person I've fucked, and or killed?" I managed and he chuckled with a hum, "Precisely." I glared before squeezing my eyes closed when pressed the gun down on me again as he moved it to etch the letters into the curve of my breast. "Fine." I growled out, panting. "I've been killing since I attempted to arrest your brother, Joseph. Before then, I hadn't had to. Oh, but once I had..." I trailed off as I looked up at him, "Killing those Peggies of yours, of your brother's. I enjoyed it. They all deserved it. Every one of them deserved to be shot down like the rabid animals they are." I spoke and he looked down into my eyes as he started the third letter. "I stopped counting how many I dropped after I took over Fall's End. Too many to account for at this point." I chuckled weakly.

"As for Lust?" I hummed as he began the final letter. "I've been having sex since I was 15. I've only ever been with three men before your brother decided to have me. I was admittedly, addicted. I  _needed_ it. I had never had such a burning need for something since I was a kid. I had been starved as a kid.. Not really abused with it, just.. Wasn't enough food to go around.. At least not for my brothers and I. Oh, but our parents, they had plenty. Their sin would be Sloth, and Gluttony.. But this is about me.." I trailed off as he finished the tattoo. "My sins of Lust, don't come in the form of sleeping with every man I see. But it does come from the  _need_ to be filled to the brim with a man. I could never get enough, and it wasn't for a lack of skill from any partner. I was simply never satisfied.. My most recent Lustful sin.. It  _was_ your brother. Not because I wanted him, but because my body... My body needed him." I looked away, and down to the cursive written letters in my skin. "No matter the circumstances, apparently.." I muttered as he looked down at me, he traced my body with his eyes. 

"I will never stop sinning, John.. It's human nature.." I spoke, and he looked up at me. "I am a natural born sinner, and you? I could say the same." He glared down at me as I said this. "Your sin, is Wrath.. and maybe even Lust." I muttered as I wiggled my wrists as I placed that look in his eyes. "You're just like Jacob. John, you enjoy the pain you inflict on me. That's Wrath.. and the way you look when you see me in pain. That's Lust. Raw and vicious lust is in your eyes. Maybe you need to repent, not me.." I spoke, he almost looked convinced as he looked down at me. I couldn't get to Jacob like this, I couldn't find anything in him that I could use.. but John.. He was the youngest, he listened to Joseph, he was a follower.. "What would Joseph think..?" I spoke softly. His jaw flexed and he began to untie my legs, he grew frustrated and sliced the ropes from my ankles and wrists. "I am not the sinner, you are." He spoke, and I looked up at him as I stood weakly. "Look at me.. What you've done? That.. That was pure Wrath, John. You're a sinner, just like me." He glared, pacing slightly he screamed before slamming his fist onto the table, making me jump. He turned, pointing at me as he walked forward.

"I will make you repent. You are not innocent. That's your Lust.. getting in my head to feed your Wrath." He glared, slapping me cross the cheek, I let out a whine as he hit the bruises.. He glared and grabbed me by the jaw, "You are a little minx. I won't let you get into my head." He growled, and I looked up at him, "You know I'm right, John." I whispered and he glared, throwing me back with a scream, he grabbed the table, and threw it, flipping it to crack on the ground. I gasped and backed away from him as he turned. "Tell me that's not Wrath." I spoke, standing my ground and I rose my voice. "Tell me I'm wrong. You're angry because I'm right." I shouted and he punched me in the jaw again. I went back with a scream, pain shooting through me as I slammed my head into the ground. I felt John move on top of me and ripped my shirt the rest of the way down the middle. I whined, rolling onto my stomach to try and get away from him. He yanked my shirt up to my bra, tugging at the clasps in the back till they bent. The metal clasps snapped against me as they broke, biting into my skin before they were yanked back, effectively tearing the garment off. John forced me onto my back, taking the front he tore the lace that held the bra together in the center with ease. 

John looked down at me as I let in rapid breaths, looking up at him as he moved his hands down my hips. I was coughing slightly as I spoke weakly, "Tell me... Tell me this isn't Lust." His jaw flexed and he smacked against the freshly inked tattoo harshly, I gasped in pain before I let out a scream. I writhed in pain as I felt John rip into my jeans. "You are the Lustful Minx.  _You_ are the sinner. I repent. I have confessed, and I have atoned, and I will continue to do so. But you." He growled out as he ripped the front of my jeans into a skirt as I screamed, "You do not ask for forgiveness every day." He pushed the jeans up, "You do not confess. You do not atone." He ripped my underwear off with ease as I whimpered. "You must do these things, or you can not be free. I will use your sins against you. Make you loathe them. You will be disgusted with them. I will force the sin out of you." He growled as he pushed into me. I let out a scream as he filled my insides painfully. I whined as I pulsed around him in pain, my insides burned in protest at the lack of preparation. John didn't care, he pulled out and forced himself back inside of me despite being too tight, and dry around him. He wanted me to be in pain, punish me for enjoying the indulgence of Lust..

I whined as my body adjusted, accepting that this was going to happen, my body began to lubricate my insides. As I adjusted, the friction burn that had formed was forgotten a he angled upwards with a growl. "You've gotten wet. Even in punishment, you can not help but enjoy." I whined in pain as he hit the sensitive spot inside of me with brutal thrusts. I moaned as he rolled his hips while deep inside of me. He slowly thrusted his hips forward. I opened my eyes slowly as he looked down at me, his blue eyes darkening to an almost sapphire color, it looked a bit purple due to he lighting, making them appear violet. My insides coiled around him in a vice grip as he suddenly snapped his hips harshly. Trying to push him out as he abused me, but the feeling only gained a low groan turned growl as he continued to force the moans out of me. John kept slamming into me until my legs went limp around his hips, he lifted one onto his shoulder and continued as the other laid weakly beside me. 

I had my eyes closed, squeezed tightly to try and wish myself away, and out of this situation, before this whole cult bullshit, just back at home with.. My eyes snapped open as a sharp pain traveled along my torso. I gasped in pain as I felt a cool sensation against my lava hot skin. I whimpered, and whined in pain, trying to remain still as John drug a knife down to my belly button. He lifted the knife and moved it to my right breast, the one without the tattoo etched into it, and began to slowly drag it down to curve with my cleavage. He traced my left rib cage down to my hip, and a little down my thigh before he pulled it away again. He hummed as he looked down at the beads of blood as they trailed down my skin. He smeared the blood of the wounds over me, staining my porcelain skin a deep crimson. I let out screams as he pressed his thumb over a slice in my flesh. He let out a shaky breath as he rose his thumb to my lips. He moistened my lips with my own blood, and I squeezed my eyes shut as he did so. "Mmm... I knew you'd look good in red.." I whimpered as he leaned down and kissed me, pressing his body into mine as I bled against him. He hummed as he pulled away. 

"You got blood on me.." I looked up at him, "That's no good.." He unbuttoned his vest slowly, and tugged it off before he removed the blue button up as he looked down at me. He picked the knife up again with a slight grin when I tried to move away from him. "Ah-Ah. The more I mess up, the longer it will take." I whined as I remained still. "Don't make a sound." He purred out, and I bit my lip as he began carving into my skin, it felt like he was 'writing' something into me. I whined as he finished, before I could open my eyes, he moved onto carve another word. He finished with a pleased hum, and I looked down at the beads of blood forming in the letters. He had 'written'  _SINNER_ under my right breast on my rib cage, and then just above my hip bone on the left, he's 'written'  _MINX_. I whined in pain as the blood pooled around them, blurring the letters to become unreadable. "You might bleed out soon if we don't get you cleaned up.."He commented with a chuckle.

Throughout the whole knife session, John hadn't moved, but he had remained inside of me. He only seemed to grow harder as he looked down at my mutilated flesh. He began to slowly move out of me, my insides had molded to his shape from where he had been, that when he did move it sent a shock wave through me. I moaned softly as he moved all the way out, before slamming back into me roughly. I let a loud moan out as he began to pump inside of me with quick snapping of his hips. The movement, and the blood rushing from the adrenaline made everything around me fuzzy. I was bleeding out, blood started a small pools under my rib cage as he lifted my thighs to rest on his own. The position he had me in angled me to where he would push upwards inside of me where I was most sensitive. My body was pulsing in pain, and pleasure crawled over me as he forced himself deeper inside of me. I whined as the white hot feeling washed over me again. I clenched my eyes in shame as I felt it tickling at my nerves. I would flench with every little touch John traced into my skin. The tightening around him must have told him my current struggle as he chuckled lowly. He pushed himself in as deep, and hard as he could. I whined with a gasp, my moans becoming high pitched and needy as I got closer. I tried to clench down, and push him out of me. John gripped into my shoulder, and held my leg open to force me to thrust against him. With the tightening, and the way he forced himself inside, it made every little nerve inside of me quiver, and threw me off the edge. The orgasm was forceful, and intense as John continued to move inside of me until he filled me with hot, oozing cum. He pulled out of me slowly, the thick liquid trickled out of me as I let out a whine. John was panting as he looked down at me with a hum. 

"You have repented. You are forgiven, _my Sin_."


	3. Adam and Eve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song while writing:  
> Snow White Queen by Evanescence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sounds so wrong, but that's what he calls you~  
> I couldn't think of another pet name ;p  
> Kinda just like Child, I'm a weirdo~  
> Also, I'm going to be mixing the two endings, I liked them both sooo  
> Gotta give myself a reason not to fight back lol

"In the face of God, I am making you that offer. One last time." Joseph spoke as he walked to me, "Put down your guns." He spoke as he looked behind me, "And take your friends. You leave me my flock." He growled out slightly. "And you go in peace." He spoke, "Go in peace?" Hudson spoke up, "You're fucking insane." "Is he?" Pratt spoke up, "We never should have been here in the first place." Hudson looked to him in disbelief, and I turned to the sheriff. "You know what to do, Rook.." I turned back to Joseph as he approached, raising his arms. "Remember, God is watching." He lowered his arms again, looking to me. The safest, and most peaceful way to end this... Would it be to lock him up? Or to leave him be? His 'flock' would riot after his death..

I looked down as Joseph awaited my answer with patience. "I.... I would like to go." I managed and he let out a sigh of relief, opening his arms to the sky, "Judge not.. and you will not be judged." He spoke before coming to me, gently cradling the back of my head. "Condemn not.. and you will not be condemned.." He gently stroked my cheek, "Forgive, and you will be forgiven.." Joseph leaned down, and pressed my forehead against his as I had seen him do to John before when he was baptising me.. I closed my eyes and I let out a shaky breath, allowing him to hold me in place until he let go. "Take your friends, my child. And go." I nodded slowly as I stepped back. The others let Hudson, Pratt, and the sheriff go, and walked behind Joseph. "Rook.. Let's go." Sheriff spoke up, and I nodded, following him. "What? What are you doing!" Hudson pressed my my shoulder, moving me back. "Rook..?" I shook my head, and she moved forward, "Sheriff?" "We're leaving. Get in the truck" He commanded. "I'm not getting in the truck." She said, standing her ground as I walked up to the passenger side. "You've lost your damn mind!" "Get in the goddamn truck!" Hudson flinched as I moved to open my door. "Sometimes its good to leave well enough alone." She stood for a moment before slowly walking to the back seats. He looked to me and sighed, "Let's go." I nodded and climbed into the truck. 

Sheriff pulled out, and drove away in silence. All was quiet until we made it onto the main road. Hudson leaned to the front, "Sir... With all due respect.. What the fuck. We can't just leave those people." He shook his head slightly as he kept his eyes on the road, "We're not gonna leave those people. We're going to Missoula. We're gonna get the national guard. And we're gonna bring the hammer down on that goddamn place." Pratt leaned forward, "No. No way. I'm not gonna be a part of this. You heard what he said." "You're gonna do exactly as you're told, Pratt." He said, and we both turned to the rising sun. Sheriff reached forward to click on the radio and I leaned against my window as he turned it up.A familiar tune came on and my head pulsed with a sharp pain. "Only you...." The song began, I gasped in pain as I looked to the sheriff.. "What?" He asked as the red tunnels closed in around me. "What's wrong?" The red tunnel closed in, my vision nothing but red as I felt a rubbery feeling in my teeth before it all faded away.

When I opened my eyes, the truck was wrecked, and I was rolled away from the scene, likely I was thrown from the car window at the pain in my shoulders and head. I didn't seem to be too damaged. I rose from where I was laying in the grass and let out a gasp as I looked to the truck. It had wrecked into a tree, the sheriff.. His neck was torn open, and as I rose my hand to my mouth, I pulled back to blood dripping from it as I began to cry. Hudson's eyes were gouged out, and Pratt's throat was slit. We must have crashed when I took out the sheriff.. I was sobbing when a truck pulled up slowly as sirens blared in the distance. I looked up into the sky as the Earth shook in an explosion, I looked up to a mushroom cloud as it bloomed in the sky. I let out a shaky breath as I stood. The truck opened, and Joseph stepped out, and came towards me. I looked to him as I backed away. "I told you. I tried telling everyone! It's the end of days. The time has come. But you just wouldn't listen." He let out, "My flock. My family. All of them, gone. Because of you!" He shouted, and I scrambled up to run, I spotted a four wheeler nearby and hopped on it, getting on to drive away as fast as I could. Joseph ran to his truck, and chased after me. I tried to lose him by going off the road, trying to make my way to Dutch's bunker before it was too late. The four wheeler slammed down as I drove, getting closer to Dutch's bunker as more bombs dropped.

I lost control when Joseph rammed into the back of my four wheeler, and I went flying. I rolled across the dirt ground, groaning in pain. My vision began to fade as I heard a truck door slam. Joseph stood above me, and I began to cry as he whistled 'Amazing Grace', I whined in pain, trying to crawl away weakly, but Joseph caught me by the ankle and dragged me back. He hoisted my weak frame over his shoulder, and everything began to fade away.. I was in and out.. Brief moments of seeing the world burn, the forest coming down around me, the last thing I saw was flickering fluorescent lights.

I opened my eyes to a deja vu moment. I was cuffed to the end of a bed, sitting on the floor, I began yanking at the restraints. Words echoed around the room I was in. "Take shelter immediately. This is not a drill. Repeat. This is not a drill." My eyes adjusted, and I began to sob as I looked up to see Joseph rather than Dutch this time around. His back was turned to me. I looked around, and found that Dutch's body was laid beside me. I scrambled back with a schreak as I sobbed. Joseph turned to me slowly at the sudden noise. "You know what this means?" He asked, "It means the politicians have been silenced." I was shaking, explosive sounds came from above ground as I sobbed. "It means the corperations have been erased. It means the world has been cleansed by God's righteous fire. But most of all..."He lowered to my height, and for what had to be the first time ever, I saw his eyes, not shielded by his yellow glasses.. He was beaten up a bit, a large scrape across his nose.

"It means I was right." He whispered once he was only an inch away from my face. I whimpered slightly as I closed my eyes, and looked down. "The Collapse has come.." He spoke as he leaned back in the seat in front of me, "The world as we know it.. Is over. I waited so long... I waited so long for the prophecy that God whispered into my ear to come true." He held his arms out to gesture towards me, "I prepared my family for this moment.." He lowered his hands as his eyes went dark, "And you took them from me." I whimpered as I moved back slightly as he leaned in, anger loamed over his features as I felt tears prick in my eyes. "I should kill you for what you've done." He growled out, and I whimpered. "But you're all I have left now. You're my family now.. And when the world is ready to be born anew, we will step into the light." I felt the tears stream down my cheeks as he continued. "I am your Father. and you... You are my child." I shook my head slightly as I moved back, but he grabbed me by the upper arm. "And we will march together into Eden's Gate." He hummed as he looked up to the low rumbling above ground from the chaos. He slowly leaned back into his chair as I stared at him.

When I woke up, I had been move to the actual bed, my right hand cuffed to the metal frame. I looked down at my wrist, John had tattooed  _ **WRATH**  _in large, bold letters unlike the eloquently written tattoo along my cleavage. I looked around, and didn't see Joseph in the room with me. I didn't see Dutch's body either. It both made me feel better, and worse. Better because I didn't want to see his limp body, and worse... because I had no idea what Joseph had done with him.. I pushed myself to sit up in the bed, leaned against the metal frame as I looked around. I saw no point in running anymore. The world was at an end, I was trapped inside a bunker with a psychotic cult leader, and I had murdered my friends. Everyone I knew outside was in all likelihood, dead. What was the use of trying to leave? This was the best chance I had, I was lucky enough to escape the nuclear bombs.. But was it worth it? Who knows what he would do to me.. I think I would rather my shadow burnt in the concrete somewhere than down here with the unknown future of what was to come..

I looked up to Joseph as he walked in. He had a plate in hand, and I looked at it. "If it's meat, I'm not eating it." I spoke and he rose an eyebrow. "And why is that, my Child?" I looked at it, "Jacob force fed me human flesh, I'm a little distrusting of mystery meats." He hummed as he sat on the edge of the bed, and held the plate out. "It is not meat." He said and I looked at the sandwich, and picked it up slowly. Just a pb&j... I looked up at him before eating it. "You know... I was angry before." You don't say... "But God has shown me that this.. This was meant to happen all along. He told me to bring you here." I furrowed my brows as I bit into the sandwich. "You.. You and I have been reborn. Free of our past sins." I looked away slightly as I ate, and he scooted closer. "My dear child, we have been given an opportunity to do God's work. The world has burned with God's flame.  _I_ was chosen by God..  _You_ were chosen by God. You are not here by chance.. It was fate for you to come to me.. You, You are my Eve." My eyes widened at this, "I am your Adam.. And this is our Garden." I pushed back on the bed, dropping the sandwich. "Like Hell I am, crazy. I am the last person you want to start the new world with, Joseph."

"God sees you fit, you were chosen, this makes you perfect, My Child." I moved my legs to cross as he came closer. "I don't believe in God, Joseph. Haven't since I was _12 years old_. Not since I prayed for things to get better, and was given broken ribs not 30 minutes later. If God is real, he's a fucking asshole." I let out as tears pricked my eyes, and he looked at me with sadness in his eyes. "And don't fucking say 'God works in mysterious ways' or 'it was all apart of God's plan'. I swear to your God, I  _will_ punch you in the throat." I growled and he sighed softly before cupping my cheek gently, I flinched at the contact as he leaned in, he gently pressed his forehead on mine. I bit my lip as I closed my eyes slowly. "If God is real.. He hates me." I muttered, and he shook his head as he pulled away. "My Child, he thinks the world of you. You are... very special, you have endured so much. Helped so many. You are a wonderful, and perfect child of God." He spoke softly, and I looked up at him. "You have been chosen. You have fought your way to your fate. No one could prevent you from walking the path that lead you to me." I looked away slightly. I must be losing my mind, because he was starting to make sense. "No.. I'm not special, or chosen.. It wasn't fate, or destiny.. Just shit coincidence.." I spoke, and he sighed. "You are my Eve.. and one day you will accept that. We are only prisoners in our Garden if we make it so."

 

Joseph has given me the right to walk around the bunker. He says that Adam didn't lock up Eve.. Whatever his reason, I was just glad to be out and about. Dutch had just about anything we could ever need. Plenty of non-perishable food, gallons of water, a propane generator, with what seemed like a million tanks of propane. Anything bathroom bought in bulk a couple times, he had clothes for himself, so Joseph could wear them, and I could wear the shirts, and something like sweatpants tied tight. This was what I was currently wearing. The large purple button up from when he first found me, and grey sweats tied tight around my waist. Joseph was currently making us pasta while I ate a small applesauce cup, curled up in the dining chair. It was... Weird. I was glad I was alive, but if I could pick anyone in the world to be trapped in here with, it wouldn't have been Joseph Seed.. The way he was treating me since this whole Adam and Eve thing, was... Oddly domestic. He liked to brush and braid my hair for me, made sure I ate enough, made sure I had plenty of clean clothes. It was oddly nice too. I enjoyed being taken care of, but I couldn't shake the creepy vibe it gave me. He was doing this because he thought my purpose was to... Make babies with him. 

"Joseph?" I asked, and he continued to make the pasta, pouring it into the bowls. He.. Had a weird thing about me referring to him.. as uh, "Father?" He turned to me, approaching with the bowl, "Yes, My Child?" I looked down at the bowl as I twirled the angel hair around the fork. "When do you think we can leave..?" I asked, looking up at him briefly as I ate. He was silent, Joseph had a manic temper.. I never knew how he'd react. "Why." He asked, he was angry. "Well.. It's just, if we could leave.. We could help others..?" He glared down at me slightly, "You're trying to run from your purpose again, Child." I shook my head, "No, no that's not-" Before I could finish, Joseph swept the bowl off the table, it went crashing to the ground, exploding as he slammed his palms on the table, and I flinched. 

"Why do you insist on defying me. On defying God." I looked away as he leaned in. "It has been weeks. You must accept your fate. We need to begin." I shook my head, "No. No!" I shouted as I stood, grabbing his shoulder I kneed him inbetween the legs before running out of the room, slipping down the hall towards the bunker door. I heard Joseph shout after me followed by his fast approaching footsteps. I stumbled as I climbed up the steps without looking as I ran. I almost reached the top when Joseph grabbed my braid, wrapping it around his hand he yanked me back and threw me down the steps. I screamed out in pain as I rolled at the bottom of the steps. Whining in pain I tried to crawl away weakly. Joseph let out a deep sigh as he walked to me slowly, I cried as I tried to get away. Joseph stepped on the center of my back harshly, I whimpered as I let in a shaky gasp.

"Why. Why do you always try to run. You never make it, and I am getting sick of chasing you." He growled, and I sobbed as he flipped me over. "You are my Eve. _Mine_. And you will do _as you are told_."I kicked my legs out as he picked me up, throwing me over his shoulder. "If you won't, I will, Eve." I whimpered as I struggled against him. "Let go of me, you delusional freak!" I screeched as he walked down the hall, and I watched as the bunker door got further away. "Don't you remember last week?" He spoke, suddenly calm, which was even more terrifying than when he screamed at me.. "I thought you would behave after that little session." I laughed, "Oh please, all of you Seeds have broken my ribs." I let out lowly before he threw me down in anger. I squealed slightly as I hit the ground, and scrambled into the cabinets of the kitchen. "Maybe I'll just have to clip your wings." He let out lowly and I looked up at him fearfully. "You've been a bad Child. You need to learn." I stood up weakly and tried to get away, but Joseph caught me with ease as I screamed.

I yanked against the cuffs as I tried to roll on the table to see if I could get loose. Joseph had me laid on the kitchen table with my legs tied down, and my hands cuffed above me. No matter what I tried, I couldn't get any wiggle room. I stopped when i heard Joseph whistling that damned song again. I used to actually like that song, he was just giving it such a dark and twisted meaning. Classical conditioning..? I associated it with Joseph now, and every time I heard it, it made me very afraid. I looked over to Joseph as he walked in. "Joseph..." I muttered as I looked to the hammer he held in hand, my eyes stung with tears. "Joseph, please... I'm sorry.. I won't do it again, I swear!" I pleaded, and he sighed, "That's what you said last week, my Child.." I whined as he came closer, thrashing in the cuffs weakly as I sobbed. "You can only learn... If I punish you. If I let you free now, you won't believe me next time." I bit my lip as he set the hammer in the palm of his hand. Bouncing his hand slightly to weigh it in his hand before nodding in approval as I cried.

"Now. I'm going to break your limbs." I looked up at him, my lip quivering as I tried to remain silent. "Your arms, and your legs.. Ankles at the least, if you take your punishment without a fight." I looked up at him, "H-How?" He shrugged, "You may respond, but don't try to get out of this. You will not speak. You may convulse, and you may scream. But you can not beg." I nodded slightly. I think I can do that... 

_I don't remember this in the bible... I don't think Adam would have done this to Eve..._

Joseph gently placed his hand on my forehead, stroking it with his thumb gently. I bit my lip in anticipation of the pain. Joseph moved his hand to hold the hammer tightly as he lifted it up. I squeezed my eyes shut as I waited for the blow. When it came it was more painful than I could have imagined. Joseph landed the blow just above my wrist, between it and the palm of my hand. I screamed out in pain as another blow came quickly on the side of my wrist. Joseph slammed the hammer down on my wrists and forearms multiple times. I went limp, stiffening my arms only made it worse.. Joseph stopped and let me breathe, and cry as he looked up at my arms, and uncuffed them, he moved them to rest on my stomach as I sobbed. "I will do your legs now." I whimpered, I wanted to beg and plead, I had learned my lesson, never again, I would never run away again. But he already told me not to beg. Just my ankles... Just the ankles... Just

I let out a loud, blood curdling scream as my ankle snapped clear with a sickening crack. I curled forward slightly as I sobbed loudly. Joseph panted slightly as he looked down at me. "Stay still, my Child." I nodded despite myself, laying back as I began to hyperventilate. For the right ankle, it took three slams of the hammer before it let out the sickening crack that satisfied Joseph's clipping of my wings. He untied my ankles as gently as he could before he picked me up. "You took the punishment well." I sobbed into his chest as he lead me down the hall. "I will patch you up, I do believe your friend has a good amount of medical supplies." I nodded slightly as he laid me on a bed, not in my room, but across the hall in the little medical area. I sobbed quietly, my vision fading. I could tell I was going to black out from the pain, and accepted that. I accepted the darkness as it came over me, and devoured my world.

I woke up and I felt a dull throbbing in my arms, and legs. I looked to the splits over my wrists, and the bandage around my ankles. I groaned in pain as I looked down at them, and looked up to the blurry room, I looked to the end table and reached for my glasses. When I put them on, I gasped as I saw Joseph sitting in the corner across the room. He was leant over, hands entwined with one another, resting on his knees as he seemed to be praying. When he heard my gasp, he perked up and stood to walk over to me. He scanned me quickly with studying eyes. "Joseph..?" I muttered horsley and he let out a deep breath before dropping to his knees. He held my hand in his gently, leaning his head on it as he kissed the top of my hand, muttering words of prayer against my skin.

I looked away awkwardly as he did this until he moved his slightly puffed up eyes to meet mine. "I thought you had left me. I thought I killed you.." He muttered as he scanned me, "I thought I had lost the last of my family.." I slowly shook my head as I looked to him, "I'm here.. Father. I'm still alive.." I spoke softly, and he looked up to me, nodding slightly before pressing his forehead into mine. I allowed him to do so, and when he pulled away he stared at me for a long moment before nodding. "I cannot lose you.." I nodded slightly. "I cannot lose my family." He looked down slightly, I looked away, if I could move, I would cross my legs tightly at the mention of this again. "Father.. I can't.." I muttered, and he looked to me, shaking his head slightly. "But you can. God wants us to have this child." He touched my stomach and I flinched slightly. "He wants me to be the father, and he wants you to be the mother. We were chosen to create this child." I looked away, "Why else would we have ended up here together?" I looked to him, "The world ended, and you took me." I said, and he sighed. "I told you. You are special. You must do this.  _We_ must do this." He cupped my cheek, "You are important." He spoke and I looked up at him slowly. "You matter." He spoke and I felt my heart rate do a flip at his words. Tears stung in my eyes. "Let me show you your importance, let me show you that you  _do_ matter. You are important, special, chosen by God himself. Brought to me, so that I could help you serve your purpose, and you help me serve my own."

I felt my tears fall, and Joseph gently brushed them away. "Stop running from your importance because you do not believe it.." I looked up at him as he neared me, I wanted to pull away. I couldn't though, I was scared... He was bound to get his way, one day.. We were stuck down here, forever, together. If I believed that this was a punishment, and kept running, it would be Hell. But if I let him do this.. He would see me as a true part of him. I may not be made of his rib, but he believed I was made for him.. He treated me perfectly when I behaved... "Let us do God's work. You want a purpose. I can see it.. You have always needed a purpose. Those people, who you helped, and befriended. All so you could feel as though you were of use." I blinked back tears at this as my heart swelled painfully at the words. "You couldn't have stopped those bombs... Or what you did when you left. The world has burned, and you survived it. Your footprints _etched_ in the fire of the heavens.." My lip trembled as he spoke, his forehead on mine. "All of it, everything you have done, no matter the choices, they have lead you to me." I closed my eyes as silent tears slipped down my cheeks. Joseph shifted and slowly pressed a kiss into my lips, I shuddered slightly at the contact, but accepted the kiss.

He pulled away as I slowly opened my eyes to look up at him. He gently smiled at me, "My Eve.." He muttered before he moved further onto the bed. He lowered me down onto the bed gently. He carefully placed my wrists on the pillow beside my head. He slowly parted my legs, I was wearing nothing but my large button up shirt, and under garments. Joseph slowly traced up my thighs as he moved between them carefully, mindful of my broken ankles. I looked up at him, my breath shaky with nerves as he slowly unclasped his Cult symboled belt, and pushed his jeans down. Already shirtless, as usual.. I briefly looked down, but snapped my gaze back up, closing my eyes. "This is not a sin, my Child.. You are allowed to enjoy it, this is love. This is for our family. God will forgive anything we do in our Garden." I looked up at him slowly as he gently lifted my upper thigh, I kept my ankle at a comfortable enough angle as he did so, and just kept eye contact with him. "Yes, Father.." He stroked my bangs behind my ear slowly before pushing into me.

I gasped, and my eyebrows twitched as I was stretched open. He looked down at me as he slowly shifted his hips to thrust in and out of me. I moaned slightly, gasping as he began to speed up. Joseph pressed his lips into mine and began to roughly snap his hips forward as I whimpered softly. I arched my back slightly, and my eyes found the word LUST carved into his lower abdomen. He growled out slightly, clawing into my thigh as he rammed into me. My legs twitched in pain as my ankles bounced slightly with every thrust. Joseph moved the hand gently placed in my hand down to grip into my chin as he pressed a kiss into my lips forcefully. I moaned against his lips and whined as pain crawled up to my thighs. Joseph pulled away from the kiss panting before shifting away. 

Joseph slowly removed himself from me and took my calf gently, he very cautiously moved my legs, twisting my body over. I carefully maneuvered my upper half onto my stomach. "This should lessen your discomfort." He spoke softly, I nodded as he pulled my hips up slightly, straddling my thighs. The position reminded me of Jacob in a flashing picture. I had a cold, muddy feeling over me as the memory of twigs digging into my skin came to mind. The mental image disappeared at Joseph's gentle touch on my skin. I let out a shaky breath as he slowly slipped himself inside of me. I could feel the way he touched every ripple inside of me. I let out a gasp as he pressed deep inside of me. Joseph let out a groan turned growl as I tightened around him. He suddenly snapped his hips harshly and I gasped as my crossed ankles twitched in place as I resisted curling my toes. Joseph had a tight grasp on my ass, holding me open with his thumb as he slipped in and out of me in a feverish manner.

I gasped, moaning loudly as Joseph came to a ramming pace, he was clawing his nails into my hips. Digging into my skin aggressively. "Father.. You're hurting me.." I whimpered and he let out a low rumbling growl in the pit of his chest. I could feel my cheeks growing red hot as my face was pressed into the pillow. I saw Joseph move to grip into my hair. He gripped my long locks in a tightly fisted hand, moving my head to smother me into the pillow. I struggled against his hold slightly, but it hurt my wrists as they lay on the pillow. I remained still as the air became thin, and my ears pulsed as silence tunnelled them before Joseph yanked my head up to use my locks as a handle to force himself further into me as I screamed. His hand dug into my other hip, clawing at my flesh as he continued to destroy my insides. Joseph was not as much a sadist as his brothers. However, he did seem to enjoy the feeling when I would react to how he was hurting me.

I moaned loudly, in a near scream as Father sent me over the edge while he was inside of me. The white hot pressure that rested over me snapped like a twig, fragile and easily. The burst of electricity washed over me as my vision flooded stark white. He followed now soon after, pushing deep inside of me to fill me completely. I whimpered softly, over whelmed at the sensation of him inside of me. Joseph slowly pulled out of me before slowly turning me over. He looked down at me as if I had given him the most precious gift in the world.. and I suppose to him, it was.

 

I hadn't gotten pregnant, and this had frustrated Joseph. It had been about a month, and I had had my period two weeks ago. He was confused, he talked to 'God' about it more than me, but I could tell he was nearing his breaking point, and he would take it out on me. Joseph had been tending to the broken bones I had, and they were on their way to healing up. They weren't as swollen, and the purple patches weren't as dark where the hammer had connected. It still was a bit of a strain to hold things, but it was getting easier. The breaks to my ankles were pretty simple ones, my right worse off than my left, but I could walk with next to no pain. 

I was waiting in the dimly blue, aquarium lit area that Dutch used to read in. I myself was currently reading a book that was on the table. It must have been the last thing he'd read before Joseph killed him. I was staring down at the words in my plain grey t shirt that acted as a night gown as it hung down to my mid thigh, wearing only my under garments, and a pair of purple stripped socks with it. I felt a shift in the air and slowly looked up and turned to the door way. "Father..?" I muttered softly as I placed the look in his eyes. "Why." He spoke simply, "Maybe my body just wasn't ready, maybe God needs it to happen at a specific time.." I tried to reason, he came into the room, approaching me as I closed the book. "We should have tried harder." I nodded slowly, "Right.." I muttered meekly as I realized how this would end. "What if.. What if you misheard him.. Maybe I'm not who you were supposed to be with.." He glared over slightly, "Maybe I'm Lilith, not Eve.." I muttered as he knelt down in front of me. "Do not try to get in my head." I looked up from my lap and into his eyes. "You promised me that you would give me this. You promised to help fulfill God's wish." He growled, and I felt my lip twitching as he looked up at me. "I can't.." I whispered and he let out a low grumble.

Joseph grabbed me by my jaw, gripping into it tightly. "You can. You just will not accept it. Give in, this is your purpose. Without this, what is your reason for being here? What is your purpose. If you throw this away,  _you are nothing._ " He 'reasoned', and I looked away slightly. "Don't you want to be of use." He asked rhetorically. I nodded my head anyways, and he sighed in frustration. "Then why won't you obey me." He growled, "God chose me, and he brought you to me. All you have tried to do is run from me." I looked down slightly, "Do I need to fulfill your purpose for you?" I snapped my gaze up, "What..?" I whispered as he glared, "I am to give God a child, to begin the new world. You will be the mother to this child. To those children. Whether you accept that or not." My face fell slack in fear as he began to stand. "Father...?" 

Joseph yanked me up by my upper arm and lifted me over his shoulder, I screamed in protest and tried my best to get out of his grasp. I managed to push myself off his chest despite the pain that shot through my wrist. I moved away from him and sunk my teeth into his neck, refusing to let go as he screamed. He tugged, and yanked at my hair in an effort to get me off, but I refused. He growled angrily and gripped into my wrist tightly. I screamed in pain, causing me to let go of his neck, the skin was slightly broken and let small beads of blood out of the areas. I was thrown onto the cement ground of the bunker forcefully as Joseph shouted. I whimpered in pain as I rolled onto my stomach slightly. He forced me down onto my back by my shoulder, and sat on my stomach. Joseph connected his fist across my jaw and I let out a scream, beginning to sob already. 

I heard the ripping of my large shirt, and he yanked my bra down to expose my breasts. I whimpered as I tried to get away from him, he gripped into my bruising jaw and moved to sit on my knees. He tugged and tore at the thin material of my underwear until I was exposed to him. I thrashed and wriggled around beneath him. I felt Joseph tighten his legs around mine to keep me still as he slipped he finger between my legs,he rubbed over my clit and I gasped shakily at the sudden contact. "My brothers both have experienced your sin of Lust." He started, tracing the tattoo on my chest slowly as he slipped his finger inside of me. "Why can you not accept this, I know you are capable of children." I snapped my gaze up at him, "I know you had your own child." He spoke and my eyes widened as he studied me. "Willow.. She was with your mother when you came here. It was just supposed to be a simple arrest, but it turned out to be much more. You think my people don't watch the news? She was on it, only once, but we didn't miss it. She talked about her hero mommy." He looked down at my stomach. "Your mother even said you were doing God's work." He slowly traced my stretch marks as he moved his fingers inside of me. "You  _will_ give me a child. You are capable, and it is what you are here for. You cannot be her mother, but you can be theirs." He smoothed his hand over my belly and I felt tears prick my eyes.

The thought of Willow made me want to fight him even more, not give in. I curled my hand into a fight as best I could before connecting it to his jaw. I ignored the intense pain that shot up my arm. Joseph did not appreciate the action, and in turn he responded with three punched of his own. I rocked my head weakly at the last blow, my body limp with pain. Joseph shifted to pry my legs apart forcefully. I weakly fought against him, but not enough to even anger him. He rammed himself inside of me, the sudden invasion made me scream as he thrusted into me with no time for adjustment. I was forced to adjust over time until my body responded to protect myself from too much damage. I whimpered, and screamed in pain as he snapped his hips into my thighs. If at anytime I tried to get away, he had one hand wrapped around my right ankle, gripping tightly into the most damaged limb caused me to sob, and scream.

"No! Father please! Stop it! I promise I'll be good!" I sobbed as my lower abdomen screamed in pain. "Just please, stop!" I cried, and he gripped his hand over my mouth tightly, "I'm afraid it's too late for that. You've had your chance to be apart of this. You will conceive my child. Tonight. I will accept no bargaining or begging of any sort." I whined pitifully against his palm, and he never wavered in his rough, violent rhythm. Only when it became a bit difficult to move inside of me did he pull out, he spit into the palm of his hand before stroking the saliva onto his shaft. He slowly slipped back into me with ease, the feeling made me gasp. As he thrusted into me, my insides became slick, he glided over every bundle of nerves in an electric way that made me quiver. When I let out my first, true moan, I could almost feel the smile on his face. I panted as I looked up at him, he had a grin on his face that seemed so.. Evil. He was violent, he hurt me, broke my body, yes.. But he had never looked truly evil. He felt he had to before, and he tended to me afterwards. But this... He was in purse bliss, and he was loving every moment of this.

As he loomed over me, my eyes traveled to his left wrist, he had WRATH carved into it. It was mirrored to my tattoo, and I couldn't help but stare at it. The violent way he had been acting, it wasn't out of Lust. While it was clear he enjoyed the pleasure of my body, it seemed to me as if he enjoyed the pain it caused me even more. Hitting me, the violent way he filled me to the brim, squeezing on my healing wrists as he raped me. He loved it. His powerful figure above me, it was extremely intimidating, and he knew that. He knew how afraid I was of him, and he loved every ounce of fear for him that was in me. I had thought that he was the least sadistic. And maybe that was true, at least in the way most thing of it. He enjoyed the pain he inflicted on me physically, yes. Not as much as John, that was obvious. No, Joseph enjoyed the way he was breaking me down. Mentally, emotionally. He enjoyed the fact that he had broken my psyche. I had given in to him before, and I was still trying to fight him off.

But even now, my body was giving into him. It ached for every thrust, every slap, kick, or punch he delivered on to me. My body twitched and writhed in anticipation every time he was angry with me. I lived for it. Not just the fulfilled Lust. The fulfilled Wrath. I didn't just enjoy the violence I inflicted. I enjoyed the violence I received. Maybe that coincided with my Lust. It was such a thin, and blurry line for me. I couldn't get it straight with my body when not to enjoy this. I was enjoying what he did to me. What Jacob had done to me, and what John had done to me. Every one of them had violated me in the worst way, and I had  _loved_ it.

My breathing became shallow, and hot as Joseph gave short, hammering thrusts. I could feel myself reaching the edge, my body felt as though I was on every drug I knew. I was floating in my own body my abdomen exploded with pleasure. Joseph filled me up until I was leaking with warm silky cum,it trailed down my thigh and I almost could feel it inside of me he had given me so much of him. I panted as I looked up to Joseph. He slowly trailed his hand onto my stomach with a low hum.

"My Child.. You have done well."

"Thank you, Father..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, this ended up really long.. Lol  
> Joseph IS my favorite brother, and I wanted to do a lot, manipulating me, breaking me- both figuratively and literally lol  
> Hope you enjoyed! :)


	4. The Interrogation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Faith has been missing, and Jacob will get answers from the Deputy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is set in a cabin that you can go into in game for a Prepper Stash, but I added more to the cabin to make a little sanctuary for myself. Cause honestly, who has a cabin without a bathroom??
> 
> In this chapter: Humiliation and degrading!

I looked around as I made my way through the woods. I weaved through the trees carefully, I came out into the clearing and headed up the dirt path to the home I had made in Jacob's region. I had found this place while trying to help others out. It had ended up being filled with money, guns, other weapons, ammo, and supplies. I decided to stay put, despite the fear of uh... Bigfoot coming for me.. Look, I heard him, okay. I thought with the mini arsenal of weapons, I'd be just fine. I groaned as I massaged my sore shoulder, I needed a shower and a 3 month coma right about now. I rubbed dirt away from my cheeks as I sweat it into a thin layer of mud. I pulled out the key card to unlock the door. However, when I went to put the card in, I realized the door was ajar. I looked up and saw that the light above the lock was blinking red. Someone had broken in. _I am too exhausted for this.._ I slipped the key card lanyard back over my head, and let it hang around my neck as I slowly pushed the door open as I got my .44 magnum revolver out. I slowly walked into the room as I searched the room with an intent gaze.. No one was here. I looked around in confusion as I lowered the revolver slightly, I looked under the bed, in the small closet, even in the fridge. Not a shred of evidence there had been a person or animal here side from the open door. "Maybe I'd forgotten to close it all the way?" I wondered out loud as I set the revolver down. I sat on the bed as removed my shoes, I looked around once more before I made sure my door was locked. I nodded to myself before making my way into the bathroom.

I stepped out of the shower, wringing my hair out in the tub before flipping it to dry it off with my towel. I dried my body lazily before I pulled on my black tank top with my grey and purple striped sleep shorts. I checked to make sure I had scrubbed every speck of dirt off of my body. I brushed out my hair before teasing the wavy locks a bit. I stepped out of the room, leaving the door open to let the steam air out of the small space. When I turned around I felt my heart stop as someone was laying in my bed, book in their hands to cover their face. But I could tell who it was, the camo jacket undeniable, I looked to the still locked front door."Jacob.." I muttered as I whipped around when my bed creaked, and he stood. He smiled wickedly as he looked to me, the grin made my skin crawl. "Hello, Little Rabbit." He spoke as he stalked towards me slowly as he threw the book onto the bed, and took out his large bowie knife. I looked to it and backed up slowly until my back hit the wall. "How the hell did you get in?"

"The front door, of course." He chuckled, and I glared at him, "How." He shrugged. "Doesn't matter." "It does to me." He hummed as he stopped to stand right in front of me, "I made my way in, I unlocked a window, and then I waited for you." He spoke, placing the blade flat on my cheek, the cool metal tingling my skin beneath it. "What do you want, Jacob." I growled out, he hummed as he slowly trailed the back of the blade over my cheek. "My sister. Where is she." He let out lowly, and I scoffed slightly, "Didn't know you cared, Jacob. What a shock, the beast has feelings." He glared, taking my wrist he yanked it up, I looked up at him as he slowly began to crush it. I gasped slightly as I felt my bones creaking under his grasp. My wrist popped, and crunched as he gripped tighter with each passing moment. I let out a shaky breath as pain shot through me and I let out whimpers, and whining that I struggled to hold back.  
I was panting out shallow breaths as he began to move my arm to the side slowly before he snapped my wrist. I screamed in pain, hot tears slipped down my cheeks as I whimpered when Jacob finally let got. My wrist was pulsing, pain shot through me like bladed lightning bolts.  Jacob punched me between the ribs and I felt the wind knock out of me, and I struggled to gasp. I collapsed to the ground as I gently cradled my arm. I heard Jacob humming softly. I felt a dull pain as Jacob gripped into my bangs, I looked up weakly. Jacob grinned before he reeled my head back slowly before slamming me down on his knee cap causing everything to go black.

* * *

When I woke up, I was in a cage. Panic flooded into my lungs and I could feel myself begin to hyperventilate. I looked around, not only was I in a cage, but I was in an unfamiliar one.. Jacob always kept me in the same cage, no matter how many times he took me for 'training'. Always the same cage... I scanned the room, it was dark, but there was the full moon light shining through a small window on the wall. From the looks of the little window, I was in a basement. It was cold and dark down here, just me, the cage and flat concrete.. I heard a loud metallic rattling before creaking of a steel door opening. There were heavy, familiar footsteps approaching. When they came into light I let out a shaky breath. "Pratt.." I muttered, "What're you doing here?" I asked, and he remained silent. He set down a tray and I looked to it, it was the silver bowl from mine and Jacob's last visit.. I looked at the meat and kicked the bowl once the tray was slid under the bars. "Fuck that. Tell Jacob to come face me like a  _man._ " I growled as I grasped the bars, "Don't let him make you do his dirty work for him, Pratt." I spoke and he just walked back upstairs. I shrieked slightly, slamming my hands on the bars, shaking them as I shouted up at Jacob.

I stopped rattling my cage when the door opened. Heavier footsteps this time descended down the stairs and towards me, when I realize who it is- I back away from the bars. Jacob slowly walks to the cage, watching me as he crosses the basement to get a metal fold out chair. He slowly opens it while looking at me, a smile flickers over his lips before he sits down. He stares at me intently in silence until I begin to shuffle under his gaze. When I moved to lean on the opposite wall of him, he grins in amusement. "You're afraid." He mutters, and I look away from him. "Given past experience with you, Jacob?" I chuckled humorlessly, and he nods as he scoots his chair closer to the cage. He hums softly, and I closed my eyes, humming loudly to myself to block out the song from my mind. I heard him chuckle and the cage rattled open. I stopped humming and gasped when he locked the door behind him. I shuffled away from him while on the ground as he approached me. Jacob let out a dark chuckle as walked around me in a half circle as I backed into the corner of my cage. "From what I recall, you  _liked_ our little visit." He let out lowly, and I closed me eyes. "You got all wet, and moaned with that _little_ voice of yours.. _Writhing_ , convulsing under me. **Begging** me with your body.." He let out, his voice getting deeper. I whimpered slightly, chewing on my bottom lip when he knelt down at my level. I felt his large, calloused palm stroke my jawline as I clenched my eyes shut. 

"You know what I'm going to do to you?" He asked, and I nodded my head slightly, he traced my nose slightly. "Open." He ordered and I slowly opened my eyes, and looked up at him. "Good.." He muttered before he stood up, "Now." He started as he dusted his cargo pants off slightly, "Let's get started, Pet." He said before he gripped into my bangs and slammed my head back into the cage. I let out a scream of agony as the pain shot through my skull. Pain shot through my knees up my thigh as I collided with the rough floor, but I was quickly yanked up, and forced to stand leaving me in a wobbly dance to keep still. Jacob held me by the hair, holding me in place as he slammed his fist into my stomach until I could only manage a whimper. A chuckle rumbled from Jacob as he threw me back onto the ground as if I were a rag doll. I rolled onto my side, curling my arms around my stomach as it wrenched in pain.  I was gasping in air shakily as he stepped onto my rib cage, pressing the ball of his foot into me with increasing pressure. I grabbed at his ankle and attempted to tug on his leg to remove it, but he wouldn't budge. He only lifted for a brief moment in order to stomp on my ribs, closer to my breast as I screamed in pain.

Jacob let out a wicked chuckle as I curled up into a ball to protect myself. He took a deep breath as he let out a hum. Red flickered over my vision and I kicked out at him as he began to sing. "Only you.." He sang lowly as he knelt down to me, he reached out for my hair but stopped short of my bangs when I spat in his face. He had flinched slightly, but chuckled as he wiped it away before he gripped into my upper arms, yanking me up, he threw me back to slam into the cage. I gasped in pain as I could feel the vertical bruises taking form on my porcelain skin. Jacob came to me and threw me against the wall to my right, and a sharp pain hit my cheek. The tangy taste of iron coated my tongue and I let out a shaky breath. Blood, I felt blood leaking down my lip as I knelt down onto the ground. Jacob stepped back as I caught myself with my arms, the concrete floor of the basement felt rough on my palms, not smooth like they usually were. Was this some kind of DIY project for the soldier.. _A private cell_..

Jacob hummed as he looked down at me glaring up at him. I gave him a challenging look, I refused to break so easily. He smirked and connected his fist with my jaw. I gasped in pain as my head turned to the left but pulled back with a smirk. He glared and slammed his fist across my cheek. I hummed as I sucked in my split lip, the tang on blood tickled my taste buds. I looked up at him with a chuckle. "Again." I let out weakly, and he happily obliged. His fist connected with my cheek, and pain rippled throughout my body. Blood and saliva trailed down my lips, and poured onto the concrete, staining it crimson. "You sick little animal." He growled out as he circled me, I followed him with my gaze weakly. "You.. This is all your fault, everything that's happened here." He started, and I glared as he stopped in front of me. "Everyone who's died.. All because of you.." He trailed off and I scoffed. "Me? That's rich. You psychos are the ones who started a  _fucking cult._ But  _I'm_ the crazy one? You have slaughtered innocent people.. And you- You don't even do it for the Cult. You don't believe Joseph, you don't believe in The Collapse. You just use your brother's power for your _own personal gain_." I let out weakly, panting as blood slithered down to my neck, and tickled my collar bone.

"None of what you're doing is worth it, Pet. You try so hard to save everyone.. Yet, everyone around you.. They all die, you- You carry death in your shadow. You are a curse amongst your 'friends'. The more you try to help, the more they are all slaughtered in your name.. Now- Is  _that_ worth it? You save one person, and three die in the process.." He spoke, and I slowly cast my gaze to the ground. "You're useless if you can't save them, you're failing them all." He continued, kneeling down to my height on the ground. "All your efforts, all your pain, and hard work.. And all you do is get people killed, all in vain. You'll never win this.. My brother thinks you're special.. Chosen by God himself.. But you're _nothing_. **Worthless**." He took me by the chin slowly making me look up, I let my gaze move to his eyes as he looked into mine. He smirked slightly before a familiar song began to echo throughout the basement. My vision flooded with red, and I twitched as he held me by the jawline tightly until everything froze in red.

I gasped as I sat up in my cage, looking around frantically as my vision faded from red to clear. I stood too quickly and lost my balance due to the intense head rush. I stumbled into the cage and whined slightly at the bruises all over my body. I felt my feet, and the side I had laid on, were wet.. Almost sticky with a thick liquid substance, and the smell of death overwhelmed my senses. I slowly looked down to the blood that coated the floor of the cell, and leaked out further into the basement. What appeared to be a man's body was... Everywhere- As if he had been torn to shreds by an animal. Though, it was pretty clear to me that those were human claw marks, the size of the teeth marks, and chunks of missing skin.. That had to of been me who attacked him... He was clawed all over, chunks of him missing, likely within the pile of flesh and blood thrown around you could puzzle it together, his face bashed in, and his eyes appeared to be missing. I let out a choked sob as I looked down at myself covered in blood.

"You know, I gotta say.. I was rather impressed by your display, Rabbit." I snapped my head to the right at the sound of Jacob's praising tone. "Fuck you." I hissed out and he chuckled. "All you gotta do is ask, Darlin'." He taunted, odd to have heard myself called anything but rabbit or pet by him. I glared at him as I backed into the corner of the cage when he walked forward. "Relax, I'm not here for you. Not now at least." He spoke, and walked over to the bottom of the staircase, gesturing for someone to come down. It was Pratt, of course, I looked at him as Jacob unlocked the cage. Pratt walked into my cage and began to drag the man's body away as I stood in my corner. Not stupid enough to believe I could escape. Jacob watched me as Pratt dragged the man upstairs before he closed the cage door, and sat in his chair in front of me. "You made quite the mess, Deputy.." He chuckled as he looked around, and I looked away. I shook my leg slightly as I stood in place, and I could feel him studying me. "I'll get it all cleaned up for you, shouldn't have stained the floor  _too_ much." He stood and walked to the steps, he opened a door under the steps and pulled out a hose. I shook my legs slightly, crossing them at the ankle as I stood. "You have a hose down here..?"

"Of course- Gotta be sure I can clean any messes you make. Murder or otherwise" He spoke as he pulled the hose out. "How... How long was I out this time?" I asked and he hummed as he turned water on. The hose sprayed on the ground and he walked forward, "Oh, I'd say about.. Yeah, I'd say 4 days." He answered as he began to spray the blood where the man had been. I looked away with a heavy sigh as he sprayed the blood to mix with the water and carry it down a drain in the middle of the basement. I shuffled my legs, rubbing my thighs together slightly. "He wasn't the only one- In case you were wondering." I looked over at him. "Oh yeah- This is the third one we've sent to you today alone, that's why it's so messy." He chuckled, and I whimpered out a sob as I turned away, pressing my head into the bars of the cage. He let out a low chuckle and I could hear him step closer as he sprayed down the floor. I felt him spray at my feet and turned around to move to the other corner. I let out a shriek when Jacob sprayed me in the stomach, he chuckled and put his thumb over half of the hose to add more pressure, and moved over me with the freezing cold water. My body went tight with goosebumps, my skin felt like ice. My nipples rock hard under the thin tank top and my legs shook as I only wore the shorts. "You know, side from the blood and guts.. Your cage is looking _pretty clean_." He commented as he switched the water off. I trembled and looked up at him, "The hell are you getting at, Jacob." I let out in shivers, my lip trembling as I crossed my arms to rub them, trying to warm myself. He simply chuckled and shook his head. "In due time, Rabbit.. First." He started as he looked to Pratt as he walked down the steps in a hesitant manner. I watched as he came and sat in Jacob's seat in front of me. 

"What're you doing..?" I muttered as he stepped beside Pratt with a grin, "I'm going to make you talk, and you do well under torture.. But if I use Pratt here, I know I'll get you to squeal like a little piglet." I glared at him, "Leave him out of this, Jacob." I growled out, and he chuckled as he pulled out his bowie knife. "I'm serious! Stop!" I let out as I slammed my palms on the cage. He slowly cut into Pratt's cheek, and I growled. "Okay! Okay! Let him go, I will get you to Faith." I let out and he smiled. "I will take you to Faith, but _only_ if you let us go." He chuckled, "I can give Pratt a head start to run, but I won't just let him walk out of this that easy." I glared at him as he let Pratt stand. "Well? Run." He let out, Pratt looked at us before slowly making his way out as Jacob called into his walkie to 'not go after Pratt until he's off the premises'. I watched as Pratt stumbled up the stairs and left without a moment for Jacob to change his mind. I let out a soft sigh of relief and looked back to Jacob. "Before we go.. That's two things for you." He spoke, and I furrowed my brows, "Well, If you take me to my sister, I'd rather do it as quick a possible- That means an eye for an eye.. You let me take her peacefully, your friends get you back. Faith in exchange for your freedom. Pratt's freedom in exchange for Faith's location. I get my sister back. You and Pratt both get off easy? Nah, we've got to even it out, Pet." 

"Get to the point, Jacob. What do you want." He smiled, "As I said before.. Your cage- Very clean, much cleaner than my other pets. Most of them _dirty_ it all up by now.. You must be hurtin'." I looked away slightly as a sharp pain went to my bladder. "I have no idea what you're talking about." I growled out, and he chuckled, "Oh, sure you do. And if you want out.." He trailed off as he walked to my corner of the cage, "You'll do as you're told." "What. Do. You. Want." I let out slowly as if he were he were an idiot, and he smirked. "Piss yourself." My eyes widened, "Excuse me?!" I shrieked, my face flaring red as he grinned, "You heard me, Pet. _Piss. Your. Self._ " He spoke, repeating my tone back at me. "Absolutely not." He hummed as he took out the walkie, "Suit yourself. Mutts, go get-" "No! Stop..." I trailed off and he smirked. "Boss?" A voice came from the walkie, and Jacob turned it on, "Get the cars ready for us, we'll be up in a while." He spoke before sitting in his chair, setting the walkie on the ground beneath him. I shook my leg as I looked away from him."Ah,ah. Facing me." I slowly shuffled back to face him, I bit my lip and squeezed my eyes shut, and I could feel the warmth traveling down my legs, wrapping around my right one slightly as it leaked down onto the floor. I heard Jacob chuckling darkly as it pooled around me. I whimpered slightly as I finished, tears pricking at my eyes as I stood in place. "All dirty now.." He chuckled and the water hose hit me, needle pin pricks tickled my skin at the ice cold stream. I

was cowering in the corner when the cage door was yanked open. Jacob came over to me and I looked up at him. "Satisfied?" I shivered out, and he shook his head slightly. "Not if you feel like you can still be a little cunt." I glared slightly and he gripped into my throat, I let out a shocked wheeze as he held me in a vise grip. I struggled against his hold, trying in vain to remove his unwavering grip. I felt him lift me slowly to meet his eyes. "You have to pay for taking Faith. Joseph will forgive you, and John won't hurt you because my brother won't let him. He still believes in you." I let out a weak gasp as my grip on his wrist became lose. My vision was closing in, and stars blurred the edges of my eyes. Jacob let out a distant hum before he tossed me to his left. I dropped like a sack of flour, limp and awkwardly. I rolled on my side and whimpered as I let in deep breaths, coughing violently. "But I _know_ you. My lustful little killer. You would do anything I tell you all because of a song." He chuckled, kneeling down to look at me as I lay on the ground, helpless and pathetic.. "Because of it -- You're mine." He whispered, shoving my shoulder so that I was forced to roll onto my back. "Now, we don't get you outta those wet clothes, you'll get sick." He said calmly and I squirmed away. He gripped me by one of the straps and yanked me up, making the fabric rip. The force of the sudden loss of what support I had caused me to jerk back and nearly hit the ground again, but he grabbed my shirt and started to tear at it.

I struggled under him, wiggling and trying to break away. I pushed my foot up, skidding on the rough floor, but I tucked it under me slightly and kicked him in the center of his chest. He let out a slight cough and I knocked his balance from the ball of his feet squatting. He chuckled as he allowed himself to fall back slightly, but it wasn't much force. He kept one leg bent while the other laid out towards me. I scrambled away from him to the top left corner of my cage, diagonal from his position. Jacob watched me huddle back and just smiled. "You always fight. I love that about you. Never a dull moment. Always surprising me." He chuckled as he slipped his bowie knife from its place on his hip. "Getting away from my men, refusing your training, the amount of people you've taken down when under your training.. You obey my every order, but you're not broken yet." He slowly stood up and I tried to back further away, but I was as far back as I could go. He gave a slight grin as he watched me. He was standing with barley an inch between us, slowly he raised his knife to my cheek. The blade slowly trailed along the frame of my face, smoothing over my jaw line, inching down my neck to my naked chest. My tank top was torn nearly in half, and hung limply around my elbows. I whimpered slightly as Jacob slid the blade over my breast, and gently over my nipple. The dusty rose bud hardened at the contact of the cold blade.

I was trying my best to let in the smallest breaths of air I could manage. Not wanting to raise into the metal, afraid of it cutting into my flesh. My eyes were closed, not wanting to see the look in those deep blue eyes. But I knew he was smiling, enjoying the way I cowered from him, the way he affected me with his mere presence. There was a low hum from his chest as he removed the knife, when he did I let out ragged breaths. Rapidly raising and falling as my heart beat like a war drum in my chest. I didn't dare open my eyes, but I felt the air shift in front of me. I could feel the scruff of his facial hair tickling my chest and I let out a gasp. I gripped my hands tight into the bars of my cage. Too afraid to fight or even open my eyes as Jacob gently closed his lips over my nipple. I was taken aback by the gentle kiss he'd given my breast, he did it again only this time his tongue tickled the bud. I let out a soft gasp when he sucked on it, his hand snaked around hip. The other held my shoulder firmly to keep me in place despite the fact that I'd made no move to struggle away from him. I shuffled my legs slightly, shivers crawled over my skin at the contrast of his slick, hot kisses over my ice cold porcelain skin. 

Jacob let out a low, rumbling hum as he pulled away, the air biting at the exposed skin he'd let go. I felt my eyebrows twitching slightly as he stood still in front of me. I still had my eyes closed, and didn't know what to expect from him.. I slowly pried my eyes open and looked up into his sharp blue eyes. I let in a slow deep breath at the way he was looking at me. Studying my every move as I pressed myself into the cage. He was giving me chills all over.. The way he was watching me, the close proximity, how I was exposed and too scared to hide it, I was under his complete and utter control.. But most of all.. he was smiling at me.. A wolfish grin was over his cheeks as he watched me twitch.. and fidget under his gaze. "Jacob.." I whispered, hating the silent stare.. "Yes, Pet?" He hummed, "W-What are you doing.." I muttered, and he just remained silent. "You were expecting more?" I looked away slightly, "I wasn't expecting you to just... stare, it's creepy.." I murmured and he let out a low hum from the center of his chest. "I like watching strong women break." I swallowed thickly at the comment, and looked up at him.

"Do you want me to do something?" I slowly shook my head, and he let out a deep chuckle. "If I walked out of here.. Let you go, and left peacefully. You'd be relieved." I nodded slightly, feeling like somehow it had to be a trick question. "Oh, Rabbit.. You keep telling yourself that, but I know you." He let out in a low, rumbling voice. I looked him up and down as he slowly inched forward to turn me slightly, pressing my back against the metal bars of the cage firmly."You act so afraid.. So terrified of what I'll _do_ to you, like I'm a monster for what I've _done_ to you.. But you love it." He chuckled darkly when I looked away from him. "You can deny it all you like, you can tell me that I'm a sick, sadistic sociopath until you're blue in the face.. But you'll never have me convinced, Rabbit.." He hummed as he leaned in close enough for me to feel the scratchy tickle of his beard on my cheeks. "I'll know the truth." He moved to my ear and whispered in a gravely voice, "You  _want_ me to do this." My eyebrows twitched again at his words, and I closed my eyes when he leaned back up.

I felt his large calloused hand move over my jaw in a gently possessive grip. His fingers grazed at my neck while his thumb smoothed over my cheek bone. "It confuses you went I'm gentle." He chuckled, "It scares you even _more_ than when I hurt you.. Because you know that you can't lie to yourself. You can't tell yourself you're all wet for me, because I'm _raping_  that little body of yours,  _forcing_  it to adjust to me.. As I ram inside of you. _Violent_ , and _unrelenting_.." He spoke in a whisper, as if anyone could hear him but me.. "You can't believe that.. Not if I smooth my hands over that creamy skin of yours.." He muttered as he slowly moved his hands onto my rib cage, trailing them down to trace over me until he met my hips, "Not if I move all over you softly.. Slooowly..." Drawing out the word before his lips brushed my neck and I gasped, my pulse bouncing wildly in my jugular. He let out a deep hum that vibrated his lips against my tingling skin. He dragged his bottom lip up my neck till he reached just below my ears, "If I don't hurt you.. How can you explain the heat between those pretty little legs of yours?" He let out in a near purr, trailing one hand up my waist to massage my chest, barley pinching my nipple to perk it up before nipping my ear lobe. I gasped shakily and a gravely hum came from his chest.

He gripped into my hip, pinching the dusty rose bud, sucking gently on my ear lobe. I let out a faint whine that seemed so loud in the dead silence of the basement. "I bet if I reached into those pathetic little PJs of yours..." He started, his hot breath crawling over my ear, "You'd be dripping.." I whimpered softly, squeezing my eyes tighter than before as he slipped his hand from my breast.. Trailing down my stomach to slip past the hem of my striped sleeping shorts. I moved my leg back, trying to pull away from him as his touch grazed my burning skin. He tightened the grip he had on my hip and kicked my legs open by the ankle as he slipped his hand between my legs. He let in a deep breath before he released it in a soft chuckle of hot air on my cheek. "Ahh, lo and behold.." He muttered as he rubbed over me, I bit my lip as the slick wet sound from between my legs was the only thing filling the room. 

Jacob slowly trailed his fingers over me before he slipped them both inside. I tightened around him in a vise grip, my body not prepared for the sudden intrusion. He groaned softly, humming lowly as he pulled me forward slightly. He moved his fingers inside of me in a scissor like motion that caused me to whimper. I bit my lip hard when he pressed up into my sweet spot. I tried to hide the way it'd effected me, but he gripped into my jaw, using his thumb to press my lips open. He pressed into the spot with a pressure that made mewl weakly. I felt my cheeks throbbing as they burned bright in shame. Jacob however growled at the sound that I had made, rubbing his thumb over my lip as he repeated the motion to force the sound out of me again. I tried to move away and clamp my mouth shut. Jacob did not approve.. He growled and gripped into either side of y cheek, squeezing until I released out of pain. He pinched my cheeks between my teeth to keep me from biting down to keep quiet. "You can't deny it anymore, Darlin'. We both know the truth now, don't play coy. I know you can hear the squelching you make when I move inside of you. You're so tight around me.. Yet your body is so inviting.. Hot and slick velvet, swallowing my fingers in desperation." I let out a struggled whimper as he thrusted his fingers around me. My body was overwhelmed at the situation.. Jacob had me pinned up on my own personal cage, underground, no one to save me. The sensitivity of my body left me burning. Every time I would breath, it was like every muscle in my body tingled. Ready for more, needy for his touch. For...

"You lie to yourself, but you and I both know you can't deny this.. You can't deny _me_. Your body is _writing,_ aching for me.  _Begging_ for me to fill you to. the. _brim_." He growled into my ear. I let out a weak gasp as he pressed his thumb into my clit before flicking it side and side quickly. The sudden sensation sent an electric shot vibrating through my body. I could feel my vision clouding up turning white as he kept going. I was going weak in the knees, and he didn't stop me. My grip on the bars wavered, I was slipping down, but he kept fucking me with his hand until I could only see stars. I let out a cry as I tensed up, tightening around him until he could barley move. He made due by moving over the sensitive area inside of me that acted as a button that unraveled me. My hands slipped, and I skidded down to land on the ground, barley propped up as I lent against the bars. I finally opened my eyes, only half lidded as I looked at the ground. I was panting, letting out weak little moans with every breath I let out. Jacob chuckled from over me, and I looked up weakly. "I told you, Kitten..." He said lowly as he knelt down to my height, "Don't you think for a second that I'm done with you." He grumbled out, I whimpered and moved to my side weakly.

I felt Jacob yank me up by the hips, propping me up by my knees and spreading them wide. I scrambled away weakly and he laughed. I was lifted up by Jacob gripping a fist full of my hair and jerking me back. I screamed out, whining as he lifted me to stand on my knees. His hand snaked around to rub my clit, I jolted, still sensitive from my orgasm.. "You had your fun, Darlin'.." He whispered, "But now it's time for Master to have his." He growled out, I whimpered softly before I was thrown onto the ground. I folded my arms over my face before it connected with the rough concrete. He kept a grip on my hips to keep my ass up for him. There was the sound of his zipper slowly coming undone as he stood on his knees behind me. Jacob rammed into me before I could even attempt to move away from him. I gasped in pain as I stretched open, the sudden intrusion left my insides pulsing in pain, wrapping around him tightly. Jacob let out a low groan turned chuckle as he struggled to move, "Oh, I love that.." he grunted out, gasping slightly as I pulsed around him, "Mmm, so tight.." He growled and shivers rippled over me and I let out a moan. He managed to slip out as I flexed around him, and let out a groan as pressed against my clenched insides. "Fuck.." He growled, chuckling as he snapped his hips to force himself back inside of me. I gasped shakily as he bottomed out, nails gripping into my hips tightly as he growled. I whimpered as he rolled his hips to where he slowly moved inside of my while pressing on the back of my cervix, the pressure so much it felt like he was pushing passed it. I made a weak cry at the feeling, it felt like Hell. Stretching what he shouldn't be, but it forced a tingle up my spine that made me moan loudly. 

Jacob slowly slid out with ease now, and snapped his hips to slam back into me. I was getting weak, I had the overwhelming sensation again. He made me feel like I was being turned inside out in the best way possible.. Claw marks ripped over my back, to my hips, and down my thighs. Jacob wrapped his forearm around my neck, and lifted me up to stand on my knees again. I let out a faint squeak as he clamped down on my throat. He groaned at the pathetic noises I was making, thrusting up into me as he gripped into my hair with the hand of the same arm around my neck. His other hand slipped down between my legs and rubbed my clit quickly. I gasped as he did so, wiggling in his grasp, but he wrapped a leg around mine to cementing me in place. My whole body tensed up to the point I felt paralyzed. I held my breath, unable to function due to the immense pleasure that ripped through my nerves. Jacob let out a faltering moan, his breaths became ragged, and his thrusts lost their rhythm. He was close, brought to the brink as he forced me off the edge. Jacob gave a shaky moan at the tightening of my insides over him. He tucked my hair back and slowly trailed his tongue up my neck and jaw line. I shuttered as he did so, whispering his name so softly that I barley felt it on my lips. Oh, but he heard it, the deep graveling rumble that vibrated off his chest as he growled showed he had. And he loved it. "Again.." He demanded in a moan, and I let out a whimper biting my lip, refusing to do so . He dropped me, shoving me violently onto the ground as he began to pile drive me into the concrete that felt like it tore at my creamy skin. His large and heavy hand slammed over my ass in less of a smack and more of a near punch.  " _Again_." He commanded and I complied, he let out a pleased moan, the slap across my ass told me to continue..

I did so every time his hand met my flesh as his unrhythmic thrusts became more rapid, and his voice got a bit more high pitched. When I finally screamed his name he let out a low growl before he filled me up. I gasped as I felt him pulse as I began to leak his cum, he gave short thrusts before he slowed to a stop. Jacob slid out of me, and my insides clung to him every inch of the way until he was gone. I went limp and was laying awkwardly on the ground as his hot cum leaked out of me, making my thighs sticky. "Get up and ready to go, Sunshine." He panted out as he zipped his pants, and threw his camo jacket at me. "Use this to cover up, won't have you parading around in front of my man. No one needs to see what's  _mine._ "


End file.
